deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Shamemaru vs Sonic the Hedgehog
Description Touhou vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Will the Fastest Tengu in the World Defeat the Blue Blur? Or Will Sonic Speed through the Papergirl? Interlude Wiz:Speed, one of the Most Unbeilevable things in the World, And because of It, it gave us These Two Speed Combatants. Boomstick:Aya Shamemaru, the Flying Tengu of Gensokyo. Wiz:And Sonic the Hedgehog, The Blue Blur! Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz:And its our job to Analyze their Weapons, armor and Skills to See who would win in a Death Battle!! Aya Shameimaru Wiz:Aya is Gensokyo's Paper Girl and The Fastest Youkai in Gensokyo. Boomstick:And Her Speed is Nothing to Sneeze at, Her Speed is so Great she Out matches her Actual Race! Wiz:Aya:is a Decent Fighter Close Combat But Prefers Using 3 Objects to Assist her. Her Fan, Her Camera and Danmaku. Boomstick:She Also Has Wind Manipulation! which She can use to heavily Blow away her Foes or Increase her Danmakus Speed and Power and her Own speed. Wiz:As with Most Girls In Gensokyo have, Aya Has Spell Cards. Such as Wind God Girl or Storm Day, Just to Name a Few. Boomstick:Also her Camera Can Protect her From Projectiles and Even hurt Foes! the Camera is very power full but Can only take 10 screenshots. Wiz:Also, Aya is Full-on Perv. She usually Wastes her Screenshots Taking Panty Shots of other Girls. Boomstick:So, Shes Bisexual? Wiz:How am I supposed to Know?! Boomstick:...Good Point, anyway Aya is Heavily Weak to Spiritual Attacks like other Youkai, but honestly Thats her only Weakness. Wiz:Few should Mess With the Flying Tengu, Aya Shameimaru. Aya:Im Aya, the Tengu Reporter! Sonic The Hedgehog (Note:Im Gonna have the Official D.Battle Sonic Info, as I dont Think sonic Has Changed that much) Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive, and a freedom fighter battling to save the world from the tyrannical Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik. Boomstick: He's not so bad for a tree-hugging hippie. Wiz: Sonic's most notable ability is his speed. He can easily break the sound barrier in mere seconds. While his top speed is unknown, he has clocked in an average of 765 mph. Boomstick: Holy crap! This guy must blow through shoes. ' Wiz: He can further increase his speed with his trademark figure 8 technique. '''Boomstick: But he's not just fast on his feet. He can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through his opponents with the spin attack. ' Wiz: His homing attack rockets toward an opponent and can hit multiple times. '''Boomstick: And with his spindash, he can reach top speeds almost instantly. How does this guy not vomit? Wiz: During his adventures, he has used a variety of different shields to improve his abilities. Each shield can deflect minor projectiles and have environmental advantages, though they will disintegrate after blocking a deadly blow. Boomstick: The Fire Shield can absorb, well, fire and heat, though it can't survive underwater. No shit! But with it, Sonic can use a fiery dash attack. Wiz: The Lightning Shield can't survive in aquatic environments either, but it gives Sonic a mid-air jump for further aerial control. Boomstick: And with the Bubble Shield, he can breathe underwater and control his jumps with a powerful bounce. Why do we keep mentioning water, you may ask? 'Cause he can't freakin' swim! Wiz: Sonic's ultimate power-up, however, isn't a shield at all. After absorbing thousands of power rings during his adventures, Sonic has become an embodiment of chaos. (*Cues Solaris Phase 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*) Wiz: Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can tap into their incredible power and summon the form of Super Sonic. Boomstick: Super Sonic can fly, breathe underwater, and is completely invulnerable. ''' Wiz: Not to mention his speed is increased a thousand fold. '''Boomstick: But as with most things that are unbelievably powerful, it has a time limit. Without a steady supply of power rings, it can't even last a full minute. Wiz: And when the form finally subsides, Sonic returns to normal at peak physical form, regardless of his condition prior to the transformation. Boomstick: While Sonic's always risking his life saving the world from all kinds of dangerous robots and demi gods, he's kind of a dick. Wiz: Sonic is cocky, arrogant and addicted to action. He gets cranky and unstable when he's cooped up for too long. Boomstick: And if you ignore him, hah, he'll straight up leave you! Wiz: But despite his rough personality, he'll do whatever it takes to save the day. Sonic: "Ooh, I'd like to hang, but I've gotta juice!" runs off Pre-Fight Wiz:Alright Our Combatants Are Set! Lets Finish this Debate Once and For All! Boomstick:Its Time For a Speed Battle!!!! Aya is Flying towards a Nearby Mountain and Stops as She Sees The Blue Blur on the Peak Aya:Ooh! A Hedgehog thats Blue and that Can Climb Mountains! I Need to take a Picture! Aya Tries to Snap a Pic but Sonic Notices, and Blitzes towards to part Shes At Aya:Huh? Sonic:What's Up with trying to Snap my Photo?! Aya:well, I Never seen a Blue hedgehog that can Go Fast.. Sonic:Oh Yeah?! How bout a Little Spar? Aya:Sure i guess! The Two Speedsters Get into Fighting Position FIGHT! 'Fight' The Two begin to Match Punch and Blows one by One until Aya Blows Sonic into the Air and tosses her Fan into the Hedgehog, Knocking him into the Wall Aya:Eat it! Sonic:Ugh...Your Quick... Sonic says this and then Spin Dashes into Aya and Begins to Heavily combo Her into A Lower Part of the Mountain and lands on a Lightning Shield and Dashes straight For Aya, who forms a Tornado under Sonic's Feet, however the Electricity of the Shield makes The Tornado elecrified and Sonic is Launched into Aya, No longer holding his Lightning Shield. Sonic:Dang it...Sonic brings out his Bubble Shield and begins Bouncing on Aya until Aya Blows Sonic into the Water, Luckily for Sonic, she Didnt Pop the Bubble Shield. Aya:Grr...Aya Takes out her camera And aims For Sonic and snaps a Photo, Breaking the Shield, which Surprises Sonic as He begins to Drown. Sonic Appears to Drown, But at the Last Second Activates Super Sonic and Checks His Ring Supply, 100 Rings in total. Sonic:All I Need. Sonic Says as he turns Super and Lunges into Aya and the Two begin Collides over and Over, however, Aya appears to be Overwhelmed and Blasts Sonic with Storm Day, He is Launched into a Forest, but Not Hurt, but His Ring Counter is at 26. Sonic:Tch! Aya Snaps another Pic of S.Sonic, And then Covers Super Sonic in a Huge Tornado and Launches the Tornado high, thinking the Fights over Aya aims her Camera at the tornado...and Realizes Sonic in directing It Back Aya tries to run but Gets sucked in and The two Speedsters begin having A close combat Fight, Sonic in his Super form begins to Over whelm Aya and goes for the Finishing blow, but He Reverts to Normal. Sonic:Gah! Figures! Aya, seeing her Opportunity Grabs Sonic and Flies Super fast into the Air out of the Tornado and Spins Super fast, resembling a Tornado, and tosses Sonic into the Mountain. Sonic lands, but is now resembling Roadkill. KO Aya takes A Picture of the Roadkill Sonic. Sonics Bloody Body is eaten By Youkai Results Boomstick:Overkill, WATCH IT AGAIN!! Wiz:Aya and Sonic are Very Powerful, But Aya's Wind Manipulation Was More For a Match for Sonic. Boomstick:Sonic only had The Lightning Shield which could be deflected by Tornados, and Super Sonic that could really Do Much..but it just Wasn't Enough, in the End Sonic's Life ended in 1000 words. Wiz:The Winner Is Aya Shameimaru. NEXT TIME *Bad Apple is shown With Suika drinking the sake with Bowser Laughing after* BOWSER VS SUIKA IBUKI! Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015